To Smile Like Pyreflies
by atrocitous
Summary: Hearing the Hymn always made Auron soft. AuronJecht. ShonenaiYaoi. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome 8D Rated T to be safe.


Auron x Jecht

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.

- - -

Jecht was singing again.

Though it sounded more of a humming than singing, it was always that same tune. When he first heard it back in Bevelle, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. The Hymn of the Fayth.

Auron would have laughed; Jecht's version of the Hymn wasn't doing the Fayth much justice. Still, the underlying tone and melody was there, and Auron allowed the small smile and the equally small wave of nostalgia wash over him.

The humming abruptly stopped, and Auron looked up, noticing that Jecht was struggling with the bandages. One end of the gauze was caught between his teeth, and he was trying the wrap the end around. He grunted in frustration, having difficulty keeping the bandage wrapped tightly.

"Can't you do anything right?" Jecht paused as Auron sat back on his knees, taking Jecht's injured arm and the bandages in his own hands. The former blitzball player quirked an eyebrow, his eyes regarding the warrior's rust colored ones with something akin to intrigue and amusement. Jecht let out a snort, scooting a little closer to Auron,

"Well, you know me…" he trailed off, a rough laugh escaping him. Auron carefully-but firmly-tied a knot in the bandage and let Jecht's arm drop, coming to sit with his legs out in front of him. He kept his eyes forward; a habit he'd adopted when speaking,

"Unfortunately, I do." Jecht glanced over at Auron, and he couldn't help but laugh at the subtle exasperated expression the warrior monk had. Still, the corner of Auron's mouth twitched, and Jecht knew that Auron cared. He normally wouldn't notice these things, being drunk as he often is. He was actually sober, deciding to tend to his wounds first before getting a drink. He leaned against the stone pillar behind him, arms coming up behind his head as he regarded the taciturn guardian with a suspicious eye.

"Why'd you help me anyway?"

"…It was too troublesome watching you struggle with it." Translation: _"You looked like you were having trouble so I decided to help."_

Jecht nodded slowly, his smirk widening. It was Auron's turn to raise an eyebrow this time, and he slowly turned to regard the shirtless brunette.

"Braska told me."

Jecht smirked. Auron paused.

"And what of it?" A small smile made its way to Auron's lips and he locked eyes with the star blitzballer.

It was one of those rare smiles that Jecht always unconsciously loved; the way light seemed to return to those normally hard eyes, softening the rigid jaw, his midnight hair subtlety shining in the fading sunlight. Auron's smile slowly began to fade in Jecht's silence, being replaced with that steel-like apathy, until a hand tugged on his thin ponytail and lightly jerked him forward. He looked at Jecht questioningly, a bit surprised at the deep emotion settling on his usually mocking face.

"Just…keep smiling…" was all he said. Auron paused for a moment, and then his mouth stretched into a full smile, like a million glowing pyreflies. An odd warmth spread through Jecht, and he leaned forward, watching shimmering rust orbs as he closed the short distance between them.

Soft, chapped lips tingled under his, and Auron's eyelids fluttered closed; his long lashes resting against his pale skin. Jecht pulled away shortly, his teeth showing as he grinned.

"You still taste like alcohol, Jecht," Auron says quietly, and it did not go unnoticed by Jecht that there was no hint of annoyance or disgust as the warrior said his name.

"Can't help it." Jecht replied with a shrug, and Auron chuckled, eyes closing briefly. Jecht's mouth met his again, humming the Hymn against Auron's lips. Auron couldn't help but smile and Jecht did as well, his index finger looping with Auron's.

It was then that Auron finally realized he didn't regret getting drunk with Braska.

- - -

OWARI.

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at Auron/Jecht –laughs-. I really like this pairing, and I figured they needed more love in the fanfiction world, so this came out. I was gonna do a lemon, but I decided that it'd be better if I ended it there. xD

But, anyway, leave a review? 3


End file.
